xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrus History
HISTORY: (THIS IS AN UNFINISHED WORK IN PROGRESS) Cyrus, born June 3, 467 in Karandia, is the fifth child of ROYCE and FLORENCE KANAAN. His other siblings are(in ascending order of age) JORDAN (m), DAHLIA(f), LEDA(f) and REUBEN(m). The Kanaans are all members of the HOUSE LURIEL. Cyrus grew up in a house that was devoted to magik. But this devotion was simply a means to an end. Royce ever wanted was to get his family and house closer to the center of the Karandian Mage Council at Traaü, to gain more power & influence. To that end, Royce curried favor from all he could, putting his voice and vote up for bid at the proper "price"-entry into the Mage Council for Reuben, the eldest. But Reuben's grasp of magik and politics were less than perfect, making him nearly useless for advance. So Royce began prepping his daughter Leda, who appreciated the magik knowledge but had no desire to play political games. In exasperation, he began to prepare Dahlia, who had the proper mix of magikal knowledge and political savvy. But Dahlia became a cold and distant woman under her father's tutelage. Jordan had no wish to deal with politics or magik, seeing the effect it had on his older sister. Jordan used his academic prowess to become a poet. Which left Cyrus as the last son. Unfortunately for Cyrus, he had the gift of magik but no tolerance for political games. His father Royce had no favors left to sell and his sister Dahlia wished to give none, as she was building her own base of power far away from the "name" of Royce. In this situation, the highest that Cyrus could achieve would be the Library of the Plains. With the desire to learn more magik than the Library of the Plains could supply, Cyrus was left with only one course of action-Karandian military service. In the military, he would have the opportunity to learn more magik as well as being able to access higher libraries once he completed his service to Karandia. There was no choice for Cyrus. He joined the Karandian Army in June 494. His time in the Karandian Army Mage Academy was one of the hardest and most defining periods of his life. While training under different mage sergeants in the Academy, Cyrus attached himself to MAGE SERGEANT PAXTON KEANE. Mage Sergeant Keane was a rough, hard and tough teacher, frequently inflicting injury on his troops to teach them the basics. But Keane was a fair man, rewarding intelligence, perseverance and integrity when appropriate. This is what Cyrus had been waiting to learn. Keane taught him the fundamentals of being a combat mage, the need to work with your fellow troops as a unit and the skills to survive on the battlefield. Through nearly a year of training, Cyrus was forged into a tactical battle mage, designated as a "mage killer" under Red Talon Brigade when he graduated in April 496. Cyrus was posted with a unit designed to protect the borders from Icaran, led by COMMANDER SHONA FITZROY. During his time with the unit, Cyrus fought in many battles and skirmishes, especially with the Acolytes of Vorak. As the Acolytes fell before Cyrus, his name became known to all of the Acolytes and the Icaran Army, who nicknamed him "The Thorn of Vorak." The Acolytes now sought him out in battle, hoping to take the story of Cyrus' death to Vorak in the Shield Hall. But none succeeded. Cyrus' prowess in battle and his leadership skills gained him a quick advance in rank to sergeant. But then things changed for the worse. In February 497, Cyrus' commander was inexplicably reassigned. She was replaced by COMMANDER ALLAN BEROT. From the moment he addressed the troops, it was clear to all the Cmndr. Berot was a political appointment, not a warrior-mage. This became vividly clear when Cyrus was called before Cmndr. Berot. The commander began to explain to Cyrus that he had taken command of the unit because it had been making a name for itself. And Berot wanted his name attached to the unit. He explained that Cyrus would help facilitate this and both of them would be able to rise in the Mage Council of Traaü, gaining power and prestige, especially once their military service had ended. But Cyrus had realized how foolish politics and power were-all that mattered was the skills of the mage and his unit. He declined. But Cmndr. Berot would not let that stop him. The unit began to take more daring and dangerous missions. It was all that Cyrus could do to get his people out of these situation alive. Any success was attributed to Berot; any failure to the unit or Cyrus. Seeing that he could not stay here and survive, Cyrus tried to apply for transfer. But all the messages were stopped by Cmndr. Berot. In fact, all messages and requests for supplies were either stopped or destroyed by the commander or his assistant, LT. BURTON VANDYKE, another political appointee with no skills in soldiery. They were trying to punish and break Cyrus through his troops. But Cyrus would find another way. Cyrus enlisted the aid of his unit members, CPL. TASHA GELLIS, CPL. CONNOR MACLOREN, MAGE SOLDIER HELEN KARAPOS and MAGE SOLDIER HORACE SULLIVAN. In May 497, Cyrus, with his unit in tow, brought a message to Lt. Vandyke, stating that "this message is very important. It MUST get to Cmndr. Berot as soon as possible." Lt. Vandyke smiled coldly and told Cyrus that "it would be treated with the utmost urgency that you deserve Cyrus." Which was exactly what Cyrus hoped would happen. Cmndr. Berot did not receive the message for four days, finally reading that "Unless Otherwise Commanded" Cyrus was leaving the country to study magik "for the Karandian Army." And since copies had already been sent to other people, including two Griffins, Cmndr. Berot would be forced to cover to Cyrus' departure. But it would not stop him from plotting revenge. In June 497, Cyrus met up with TARRIK ALDARIAN, another Karandian mage, in Chalter Medrium. Cyrus exchanged court information with Tarrik. Cyrus was assaulted by a man, who took his papers and tried to impersonate him. The paper were recovered but the man escaped. Cyrus wants this "Man in Black" dead by his hand for impersonating Cyrus. Cyrus headed for Doro Y'edhel to seek magikal knowledge about fighting the Drow. He also is seeking the secret of the spell Shatter(which he believes can break weapons either magikally enchanted or cursed). He arrived in Dor Y'edhel in mid-July 497 and headed straight for the greatest area of combat. And waited. The Elves, already busy fighting a war with the Drow and Dakkor, took little heed of another human in the camp. They had seen too many of them before trying to "join their cause." So they told him to wait til they had some time to speak with him, expecting Cyrus to eventually get bored and leave. After three days of waiting, an Elf soldier finally spoke to Cyrus. "Still here, human? Why? What do you expect to do for us here?" asked S'CHYLNN GATEW'ILL, a (insert mid-level officer here, like lieutenant). "To learn from you and your Elven soldiers and help to kill the Drow, sir." Cyrus said evenly. S'chylnn snorted derisively. "Another human on a quest for glory and. . ." S'chylnn stopped in mid-sentence, noticing something about Cyrus. The elf reached out, fingering the leather tag around Cyrus' neck. It bore the symbol of Karandia. He stared Cyrus straight in the eyes. "Karandian Army, eh. A soldier. What are you doing here...exactly." Cyrus never lost eye contact with S'chylnn as he handed the elf his orders. The elf looked over the paper quickly and then back at Cyrus. S'chylnn called over to one of his soldiers. "Garithe! Get this human a Elven Army tabard so we don't mistakenly kill him." said S'chylln, as he began to head off towards the most intense sounds of battle. Cyrus snatched the tabard out of the air and caught up with the elf. "So, what did you do in the Karandian Army?" asked S'chylnn as the sounds of combat drew nearer. "I am of Red Talon. . .and we eliminate mages. And we do it quite well." said Cyrus as the reached the front. The fighting was quite fierce as the last rays of the sun had just ended. "Do you see that Drow there? The witch Up behind the trees?" Cyrus saw the Drow woman, darting in and out of the shadows of the big trees. As she appeared, she would gesture quickly, taking out Elven troops in the distance. "Why don't you go over there and "eliminate" her for me? Do that and I might even call you by name, human." said S'chylnn disdainfully, obviously expecting him to fail. Cyrus ignored the elf, instead scanning the distance to the trees. "Just one last question...sir. Does the Elven Army take prisoners?" asked Cyrus, staing hard at the elf. "No. We do not." S'chylnn voice was as hard and cold as stone. "Excellent. And you may call me by my first name. Sergeant." Cyrus turned and teleported away. Several minutes later a half started scream sounded and died in the tree line. Cyrus appeared before S'chylnn and dropped a single item on the ground. A obsidian scarab with ruby eyes, the Drow witch's focus. "Have you eaten yet...Sergeant?" asked S'chylln, his voice having lost all disdain for Cyrus. Cyrus continued to eliminate mages during his tenure with the Elves. He earned a modicum of respect from the elves, especially S'chylnn. He did his job well, learning when need be and teaching where appropriate. During his time, he has learned new spells, to fight the Drow and to continue his quest for Shatter. More than a year has passed since he began service with the Elven forces and the fighting has remained strong. But with the Elf/Drow/Dakkor war winding down, Cyrus decides to move on in his quest for knowledge. Taking with him some Drow foci and a Pain Stick as trophies, Cyrus headed for Palrim in September 498. GOES TO PALRIM, MEETS SYL'VINAR, SEES SEQUESTRUM, FIGHTS GENERAL TALONZ, JOINS UP WITH GARN-September 498 MEETS UP WITH WHITE TALON HORACE SULLIVAN(Dale Brodt) AND IS GIVEN THE STORY, GIVES UP FOCUS AND PAIN STICK.-December 498 CONTINUES TO SEARCH WITH GARN FOR THE SPELL "Shatter" AND THE ANVIL TO MATCH HIS HAMMER... AND TO GET VERY DRUNK.-December 498-May 500 ATTEMPTS TO RETURN TO KARANDIA TO FILE HIS FINAL REPORT AND RETIRE FROM THE ARMY. HE IS STOPPED AT THE BORDER BY A MESSAGE FROM CMNDR BEROT-CYRUS HAS BEEN VOLUNTEERED TO JOIN A SPECIAL PROGRAM TO LOCATE AND IDENTIFY ANCIENT MAGIKAL OBJECTS. CMNDER. BEROT ALSO STIPULATES THAT HE CANNOT CROSS THE BORDER BACK INTO KARANDIA UNTIL THIS TASK IS COMPLETED-June 500 CYRUS GOES OFF TO GET VERY DRUNK...-July 500 As July 500 began to wane, so did Cyrus' drunkenness. Having ended up at the INSERT ROBIN'S INN NAME HERE, Cyrus was at the end of his coin, which meant the end of his drunk. But one last night was possible due the generosity of a strange creature that occupied the inn as well. All drinks and food were free that night. Cyrus indulged in both. That evening he met up with AODH and THOMAS again and told them of his new "mission" for Karandia. Cyrus also met a Halgudarian doctor name PROVA, a fruit seller named USUL(who he had seen several years earlier) and a Elf adventurer name JASON'S ELF. During the night several monsters attacked as well as a demon, all of which drove off the staff. Cyrus and the rest of the living patrons took it upon themselves to "liberate" the food and drink, since it was free that night! The next day saw THE ELF, AARON'S CHARACTER Prova, Aodh and Cyrus looking for a guide to get them out of the strangely trailed area. But the guide was captured by a strange etheral creature that bargained for her life and magiks for the recovery of several items. This was done but not given to the creature for fear of a backstab. Through tense negotiation (involving the Cyrus' petrification of the guide for tactical use), the creature left without the objects but left the group with the magiks. Upon meeting the "real" guide, the group took off through the woods. While traveling, the party was being attacked by goblins who were massing a large force nearby, as Cyrus discovered by reconnoitering ahead. Upon returning, Cyrus found that the demon had reappeared and had somehow brought to life the body of Terrel, the instigator of the Elf/Drow war. Cyrus spoke with THE ELF, AARON'S CHARACTER and Dr. Prova, who all wanted to make sure the Terrel never made it to Doro Y'Del alive. Cyrus agreed to aid in this conspiracy, provided that Aodh was not harmed and any magik objects would become his property. It was agreed. UPDATED: 8/31/00 LATE NOVEMBER 506- Cyrus Kanaan was "assigned" to be the lone opposing force for three squad Talon training exercise involving tracking and taking down a mage in the wilderness in winter conditions. The exercise was concluded with none of the Talons having taken down Kanaan...nor even locating him at any time. The whereabouts of Kanaan has yet to be determined, though there were unsubstantiated reports of him being seen in Traau near Talon barracks. File Note: At this time, Cyrus Kanaan has no rank listed with the Karandian Army provost, though he IS registered as a member of the Talon Corps. All inquiries were directed to the Griffin of Magik's office and have yet to be answered.